Little attention has been given to providing improved advertising capabilities and characteristics for flying discs. Flying disc toys currently available on the market have been improved for flight characteristics such as, for example, by adding wings, fins, propellers, and counterbalances. Such added features, although providing desirable aerodynamic features provide little, if any, space for advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,570 issued to Beltran discloses an attachable kit for flying discs for the purpose of providing lights and/or a counterbalance rudder for flight enhancement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,223 issued to Yang discloses a fuselage with a nose-mounted propeller and a set of wings attached to the fuselage which, when mounted pivotally to a flying disc, purportedly improves overall aerodynamic lift when in flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,565 issued to Ulysse discloses a V-shaped fuselage having an adjustable tail section. The assembly, when attached rotatably to a flying disc, purportedly provides for longer flights and controlled direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,672 issued to Milzoff et al. discloses a flexible flying disc constructed of various materials which purportedly provide resiliency and are impervious to water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,226 issued to Stauffer discloses a flexible flat flying disc constructed from woven fabric and a resilient rim for the purpose of retaining an original shape.
Some of the flying discs referred to above can accommodate imprinting of advertising indicia thereupon. For example, the fuselage or the top or bottom surfaces of the flying discs can be used for advertising space. Such advertising, however, is not positioned in such a manner so as to be recognized by the intended audience. Thus, there remains a long-felt need for improved flying discs with improved advertising capabilities. Accordingly, the preferred embodiments described herein fulfill these objectives.